fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Paths of the Soul
Introduction Bantia a small country located off the west coast of Fiore, and home to the mage guild Blazing Soul. A relatively small guild with a short but complicated history, where mages gather to work. They regularly go up against monsters, evil mages, and everything in between, all just to make a living. During what should have been a simple errand, one of these mages, Axel Dawngrave, meets a girl named Amber. After Amber is injured in a fight, Axel and his talking cat friend Zeke bring her back to the guild, where the story really begins... Story Ark '''Entry to Blazing Soul Arc: '''Amber is a mage, currently being cared for by Jaina Donwheel after receiving a nasty bump on the head. Having nowhere else to go, Jaina suggests she join the local mage guild, Blazing Soul. But surrounded by strangers, many of which she either finds annoying, does she even want to stay? *1: Chapter 1 - An Innocent Encounter *2: Chapter 2 - Starting Over *3: Chapter 3 - First Day *4: Chapter 4 - Decision Time '''Monster Witch Arc: '''Trouble arises for Amber while trying to earn a little money for herself. Her first job leads her, Axel, Shelly, Zeke, and Geno into Bantia's northern swampy region, where legends of gigantic reptilian beasts and hidden treasures lost to time are the talk of the town. To make matters worse, Amber recives a warning from Magic Councilmen that everything at the guild may not be quite as it seems. *5: Chapter 5 - Encounter with the Devil *6: Chapter 6 - Setting Out *7: Chapter 7 - City in the Trees *8: Chapter 8 - The Hunt Begins *9: Chapter 9 - Feeding Time *10: Chapter 10 - Primal *11: Chapter 11 - Beast Slayer *12: Chapter 12 - Precious Cargo *13: Chapter 13 - Big Brother *14: Chapter 14 - Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing *15: Chapter 15 - Pain in the… *16: Chapter 16 - A Place to Call Home '''Sickness Arc: '''Just as things begin to settle down for Amber, she suddenly takes ill while out celebrating with her friends. With nowhere else to turn, she goes to Jaina for help. *17: Chapter 17 - Sweet and Sour *18: Chapter 18 - House Call *19: Chapter 19 - Day of Detours '''Renovations Arc: '''Living in a small house can be difficult, especially when that house was made with only a single occupant in mind. After a stormy night and a rather embarrassing morning, Axel, Amber, and Zeke set out to make the house a little more comfortable for the three of them. *20: Chapter 20 - Cohabitation *21: Chapter 21 - Album *22: Chapter 22 - Falling Down *23: Chapter 23 - Cry *24: Chapter 24 - Rainy Day '''Rainbow Stone Arc: '''Life is never boring with the mages of Blazing Soul. When Kat and Fiona arrive with a job offer for Amber ad her friends, they're lead into the capital city to attend a lavish ball for one of the country's richest families. Thing's don't start out great when Shelly warns them of the family's particularly immature youngest heiress, a young mage with a penchant for pulling pranks for attention. To make things worse, the group smells a rat among the guests, and a desperate search ensues. *25: Chapter 25 - Invitation to Party *26: Chapter 26 - Into the Capital *27: Chapter 27 - An Easy Job *28: Chapter 28 - Just Business *29: Chapter 29 - Hamster Girl *30: Chapter 30 - Getaway Plan *31: Chapter 31 - Dollhouse *32: Chapter 32 - Mutt *33: Chapter 33 - The Grand Unveiling *34: Chapter 34 - No Record *35: Chapter 35 - Key to the Hearth '''Gryphon Arc: '''The group settles down for a much deserved rest. Amber, Shelly, and Carra are treated to a present surprise when an old acquaintance from their mission in the swamp drops by. Meanwhile, Axel is concerned for Amber over something she had told him, and he seeks Jaina out for her advice. *36: Chapter 36 - Gigaman *37: Chapter 37 - Hatchling '''Bloody Smile Arc: '''Word of a special job from the Magic Council reaches the guild, and Rift is sent to investigate. While not advised, Shelly argues that she and the rest of his team be allowed to go with him into the crime ridden, mountainous region of Creghirst town. What begins as a simple hunt for criminals quickly goes off the rails, and things get complicated quickly. They'll have to think fast and fight as hard as they can to make it back home after falling into the clutches of a dark guild. *38: Chapter 38 - Gravity *39: Chapter 39 - Into the Badlands *40: Chapter 40 - Culture Shock *41: Chapter 41 - Crazy Train *42: Chapter 42 - No Vacancy *43: Chapter 43 - Prisoner *44: Chapter 44 - Unusual Ally *45: Chapter 45 - Croc *46: Chapter 46 - We Can’t Help *47: Chapter 47 - The Fulbore Brothers *48: Chapter 48 - Fight or Flight *49: Chapter 49 - Lightning Strikes Twice *50: Chapter 50 - The Better Monster *51: Chapter 51 - The Final Bet *52: Chapter 52 - Red Eyes *53: Chapter 53 - A Very Long Night *54: Chapter 54 - An Odd Request '''Ghost Island Ark: '''Recovering from an injury can be a long and boring process, so Amber learns after spending a week at Isa's house doing nothing. Eager to get some fresh air, she volunteers to chaperone Leena and her team while they go ghost hunting. Meanwhile, Shelly get's some much needed advice about combat. *55:Chapter 55 - Class is in Session *56:Chapter 56 - Chaperone *57:Chapter 57 - Isle of Ghosts *58:Chapter 58 - Progress on All Fronts '''Silunna Desert Ark: '''Now that everyone is back on their feet, talk of a city wide festival soon becomes the talk of the town. Left to their own devises, Axel decides to ask Amber out for the first night, while Shelly has slimier ideas with the guild's newest member. What looks to be a fun night out on the town quickly turns sour however, as a dark shadow approaches the guild in the form of a ghost from the past. *59:Chapter 59 - The Folly of Youth *60:Chapter 60 - Luck of the Draw *61:Chapter 61 - A Night to Remember *62:Chapter 62 - Date Night *63:Chapter 63 - A Father's Fight *64:Chapter 64 - Gone *65:Chapter 65 - In a Flash *66:Chapter 66 - Silunna *67:Chapter 67 - Undead *68:Chapter 68 - Vax Culhorn *69:Chapter 69 - Failures *70:Chapter 70 - Tale of a Dragon *71:Chapter 71 - A Bloody Brawl *72:Chapter 72 – A Father’s Fight: Part 2 *73:Chapter 73 – Fighting to Save Her *74:Chapter 74 - Men of Metal *75:Chapter 75 - An Ending to Things The Paths Behind A collection of one shot chapters that I wrote whenever I hit a block with the main story, or if I need a break from it. Each one tells the backstory of one of the main characters, or two in some cases, and don't necessarily have an order to them. These are not mandatory reads if you follow my main story-line, but I figured I'd post them anyway for anyone interested enough to see more of a specific character. *Axel and Zeke: Encounter for the ages *Geno: Cost of revenge *Raven: Flames of Rebellion *Leo and Shelly: Passing the torch *Rift: Those left behind *Peltin and Carra: The price to pay *Kat: Chose your life Protagonists Blazing Soul Antagonists *Sarin Forgranza (Backstory only) *Nina Firart Trivia *The first chapter was started on my 3000th edit, hooray for me. Category:Storyline Category:RP Category:Paths of the Soul